Obsessions Can Work Out
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kuroo has an obsession with Oikawa during a practice match between their schools Oikawa notices this and uses it to his advantage to seduce the raven


Obsessions Can Work Out

A/N: Sooo I'm back with one of my favourite Kuroo ships! This little one-shot is for Panda Sprinkles who wanted a Seme Kuroo fic I hope you like this one! Prompt was given to me by the awesome Nina3491! Please R&R!

Kuroo's POV

I've been really pent up and in need of release recently none of the usual playboys were working so instead I pulled out one of my volleyball magazines that I'd bought recently and surprisingly enough that pretty boy from Aobajohsai high, Oikawa Tooru, managed to turn me on. Yes I started to masturbating over the front cover picture of Aobajohsai's ace, the pretty boy was just my type.

I couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to fuck that pretty boy into next week, what kind of sounds he'd make? What kind of faces would he pull? Would he be the sexy and slutty type? Simply thinking of these things was enough to make me have the best orgasm of my entire life.

Ever since that night I've been unable to reach climax without looking at pictures of Oikawa, heck! I'd jerk off to him in sports magazines and even while watching him on TV. In other words I'd become obsessed with him, of course no one on my team knew about this not even Kenma because think about it, how embarrassing is it? Not being able to cum without indirect the help of Oikawa Tooru. Man did I have it bad for the guy I'd even memorised all his trivia Q & As that came from the magazines and TV about him.

Things went from bad to worse when we had a practice match against Aobajohsai and I had to face the object of my desires in a practice match. I couldn't have been any more nervous or awkward about it, when it came to shaking hands with him my grip ends up being too tight and I can't seem to let go of his hand either to the point my team started to tease me about it. My head just wasn't in the game and so we lost the match rather quickly with a sigh I headed to the changing rooms.

Oikawa's PV

I wasn't stupid I could tell when someone was attracted to me which came from all the girls that fawned over me and it was plainly obvious that my fellow captain had it bad for me. So I came up with a plan, I snuck inside Nekoma's changing rooms. I knew that Kuroo was the only one that hadn't come out yet and so I stripped down and snuck into the shower with him.

When he realised I was there his face screamed of how shocked and confused he is. I found that his jumpiness and nervousness around me to be quite a turn on, I simply smiled at him leaning in I whispered "I can see right through you, I know that you're attracted to me and I don't mind~ I'm actually rather flattered to be wanted by such a handsome man," I told him with a small smirk. The shocked look on his face was priceless I wanted to see more I wanted him to loose himself in me. "I wonder just what you'd do if I was to push you down settled myself between your legs and started to give you the best blowjob ever~" I whispered huskily in his ear "or maybe you'd like it better if I pinned you to the floor and impaled myself on your cock and have the time of my life riding you~" I added with a small chuckle.

I was not expecting him to turn and push me up against the wall pinning me there before he planted a rough and needy kiss to my lips. He changed from shy and scared prey to a wild and aggressive predator. It was clear that he wasn't going to let me escape, not that I wanted to, or wait a second longer as he lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Once he was sure that I was secure he buried his face into my neck biting down on the flesh there at the same time as he thrust into me till he was buried to the hilt. I let out a small cry of pain at this grabbing a fist full of hair as the raven started to suck on my neck while abusing my hole. He was so rough with everything he did and god I loved it I'd never felt so much pleasure from sex before in my life.

The rough treatment only continued as he continued to pound into my tight arse his erection hit my prostate with each and every thrust having me seeing stars as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and tightening my hold on his waist "m-more..! Kuroo..! Harder!" I moaned out egging him on. He let out a small feral growl before smashing his lips into mine once more the kiss was rough and a little desperate.

"F-fuck…" he groaned out as I tightened my walls around his erection just enough to increase the pleasure that he felt "O-Oikawa…s-so good!" he chanted out against my lips. I panted heavily as moans practically fell from my lips with each movement the raven made.

I could feel my climax getting nearer and nearer and so I decided to try something "g-gonna cum…T-Tetsuro..!" I cried out calling him by his first name as I came all over our bodies. To my surprise he came too just from me calling him by his first name, the feel of his cum coating my walls had me moaning as I rode out my orgasm.

We remained like that for a few moments as he buried his face into my neck a huge blush was spreading from his cheeks to ears and down to his neck. "Shit…I'm so sorry Oikawa…I didn't mean to…you know…" he said between pants his wild and aggressiveness changing once more so he was shy and scared once more which I have to say I found rather adorable.

I smiled and pecked his lips "you don't have to apologise if I didn't want to have sex with you I could have stopped you," I told him seriously. "Honestly that was the best sex I've ever had and I think I don't want this to be a one night stand," I admitted.

He pulled his face from my neck to look me in the eyes "you really mean that you're not teasing me?" he asked and I smiled at him nodding my head I leaned in capturing his lips in a sweet loving kiss. When we parted once more he was smiling too "then I'd love it very much if you'd be my boyfriend," he added.

"I'd be delighted to~" I told him happily. "Now we really should finish up here and head back or someone's going to come looking for us," I told him seeing the time. He glanced behind him to see the time and his eyes widened. He pulled out and carefully placed my feet on the floor once more.

It was a little difficult for me to walk after such a rough pounding so Kuroo helped me without question. Once we were dried and dressed we stepped out of the changing rooms and almost instantly came across Iwa-Chan and Kenma who had clearly come looking for us. I laughed nervously knowing that Iwa-Chan was going to be mad at me "oi shittykawa! Hurry up or we are going to leave you behind!" he yelled.

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck "one minute Iwa-Chan I'll be right with you!" I told him and then tuned to Kuroo "give me your phone quickly~" I told him, he grabbed his phone and handed it to me. I put my number into it before handing it back "call me later kay? We can discuss when we can see each other next~" I told him leaning in to peck his lips not caring that our teammates were there watching us I mean they were both our best friends so what was the harm.

Kuroo's cheeks flushed at the open display of affection but still returned it "sure I'll talk to you later then," he told me as he stood beside Kenma watching us leave. To my surprise Iwa-Chan didn't say a word about what happened we headed back in silence to the bus heading back to our own school.

The End

A/N: I didn't think I'd get it complete today but I'm glad that I did ahaha it means I can focus on my new fic tomorrow I'm not sure which ship I'll be doing next but it will be one for CinnamonToastMelly for sure!


End file.
